1. Technical Field
This invention relates to belt clips and, more particularly, to a belt clip accessory for holding a pair of gloves about a user's waist.
2. Prior Art
It is known by common experience that work gloves are a necessary part of one's attire in careers such as construction, law enforcement, and certain professional sports, as they are necessary to protect the wearer against hand injuries. An unavoidable consequence is that the gloves are bulky and of a size which is not suitable for being carried in one's pockets, and thus, the storage of the work gloves when not being used is an inconvenience.
A prior art solution specifically concerned with work gloves shows a belt-attached canister bounding a compartment sized and shaped to the dimensions of the work gloves that is used for storage of the work gloves during their non-use. The canister's size and shape and outwardly protruding orientation from the user's belt are not desirable since it typically interferes with hand and arm movements of the wearer. This is very inconvenient, especially in cases, like construction work, where mobility is a high priority. Another example shows two U-shaped belt attachments wherein one lays his/her gloves within the U-shaped attachments. This specific example is impractical in the sense that when a user bends forward or backwards at a sufficient angle, the gloves may slip and fall from the U-shaped attachments. Obviously, it is preferable to have a means to fasten one's gloves to a belt where they are easily reached, yet securely held in place when not in use.
Accordingly, a need remains for a belt clip accessory in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a belt clip accessory that is convenient and easy to use, safe to use, durable in design, and reasonable in price. Such a belt clip accessory secures gloves in place to prevent them from being lost or misplaced. Thus, the use of the belt clip saves users money which would otherwise be spent on replacing lost gloves. In addition, it saves one the time, energy and aggravation of searching for a lost glove or gloves. Such a belt clip accessory further eliminates the need to position one's gloves in their pant pockets, a very uncomfortable practice. Advantageously, the belt clip accessory is versatile in use, as it can be employed by a wide variety of people, such as construction workers, police men/women and baseball players.